Julia
by LiveLaughLoveForever722
Summary: Eli's story of his lost girlfriend, Julia
1. Chapter 1

Eli was sitting at home, getting his thoughts together. He had to plan everything perfectly for the next day. A movie? A concert? What would be her favorite thing to do? It had to be the most perfect anniversary they had ever had. Eli glared at the clock. It was already 11:30 pm. Only a half an hour left until it was officially his and Julia's 1 year anniversary.

A half and hour later of him not being able to think of anything, he found his phone buzzing. _"Julia ;): Hey u, happy anniversary (:" _Eli loved and dreaded those words. He wasn't sure what to text back.

_"Hey babe, we're gonna have the best time later... cant wait to see u, i have the best time planned out for us(:" _That was the best thing he could think of, even though he still had no idea what to do, maybe he'll dream something up. He slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

_"Oh Julia, this is the best time," Eli said as he smirked his cute smirk. They both ate under Julia's favorite oak tree at the park that they met on in the third grade. They laughed on the familiar, rusty swing set that they had played on so long ago. They sat looking at clouds and talked for hours. They then walked along the beach barefoot and when the night came, they drove to Lover's Rock and sat there, looking at the gorgeous scenery in the moon light. They passionately kissed and..._

_

* * *

_

Eli's eyes shot open. He started to map out some ideas and make some calls. He first had to call the park ranger so that they could have to park to themselves for a few hours. Then he had to call his friend Amy because God knows that Eli can't make food, much less a sandwich for a picnic.

"Hey Eli, " she said sleepily, "what do you want, I was sleeping!"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Well wake up and get a pen and paper. I need you to make some food and bring it over at about noon, no later please."

"This better be for Julia or I'm not doing it. You know I don't usually get up 'til noon! But I'll make an exception for you two." Eli smiled.

"Thank you Amy," he said sarcastically, "Ok, I need six sandwiches: two PB&J, two ham and cheese, and two... something else, whatever you want. A bunt cake, a few cupcakes, some cookies, potato salad, and whatever else you think we should take on a picnic."

"Wow Eli, that's a lot! Do you know what time I'm gonna have to wake up now! about eight! That's not fun!"

"Oh deal with it, if you wanna be a chef your gonna have to get up early, so you might as well start now!"

"Oh fine," she said grumpily, "I'll get it to you by then. Bye." she hung up. Eli had everything planned and set. Finally he could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was sitting at home, getting his thoughts together. He had to plan everything perfectly for the next day. A movie? A concert? What would be her favorite thing to do? It had to be the most perfect anniversary they had ever had. Eli glared at the clock. It was already 11:30 pm. Only a half an hour left until it was officially his and Julia's 1 year anniversary.

A half and hour later of him not being able to think of anything, he found his phone buzzing. _"Julia ;): Hey u, happy anniversary (:" _Eli loved and dreaded those words. He wasn't sure what to text back.

_"Hey babe, we're gonna have the best time later... cant wait to see u, i have the best time planned out for us(:" _That was the best thing he could think of, even though he still had no idea what to do, maybe he'll dream something up. He slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

_"Oh Julia, this is the best time," Eli said as he smirked his cute smirk. They both ate under Julia's favorite oak tree at the park that they met on in the third grade. They laughed on the familiar, rusty swing set that they had played on so long ago. They sat looking at clouds and talked for hours. They then walked along the beach barefoot and when the night came, they drove to Lover's Rock and sat there, looking at the gorgeous scenery in the moon light. They passionately kissed and..._

_

* * *

_

Eli's eyes shot open. He started to map out some ideas and make some calls. He first had to call the park ranger so that they could have to park to themselves for a few hours. Then he had to call his friend Amy because God knows that Eli can't make food, much less a sandwich for a picnic.

"Hey Eli, " she said sleepily, "what do you want, I was sleeping!"

Eli rolled his eyes. "Well wake up and get a pen and paper. I need you to make some food and bring it over at about noon, no later please."

"This better be for Julia or I'm not doing it. You know I don't usually get up 'til noon! But I'll make an exception for you two." Eli smiled.

"Thank you Amy," he said sarcastically, "Ok, I need six sandwiches: two PB&J, two ham and cheese, and two... something else, whatever you want. A bunt cake, a few cupcakes, some cookies, potato salad, and whatever else you think we should take on a picnic."

"Wow Eli, that's a lot! Do you know what time I'm gonna have to wake up now! about eight! That's not fun!"

"Oh deal with it, if you wanna be a chef your gonna have to get up early, so you might as well start now!"

"Oh fine," she said grumpily, "I'll get it to you by then. Bye." she hung up. Eli had everything planned and set. Finally he could get some sleep.


End file.
